Don't know how to say it!
by Chlerek
Summary: Derek loves Chloe...Chloe loves Derek but they just don't know how to say it...so Derek decides to ignore her. Chloe ends up getting hurt and goes to his room and demands for an answer why he is ignoring her and Derek. well he doesn't know how to say it!


**I hope u enjoy this story as well as my other ones...this idea came to me while i was laying on my bed just staring at the fan going in circles then BAM! the idea came hehe :)**

**Plus thanks for all the reviews so far :D  
><strong>

Chloe stomped to Derek's her fist raised to knock on it, she hesitated _'should she knock...Derek has been ignoring her so of course she needs to ask why_' Chloe grabbed the last piece of courage in her heart and pounded loudly on the door.

"It's opened Chloe" Derek mumbled. _'how did he know it was her'_ she thought before opening the door.

She slammed it shut and glared at Derek who was laying on his bed throwing a tennis ball up and down. "I have some important business to speak with you" Chloe said haughtily.

Derek sighed sitting up and threw the ball in her direction. Chloe yelped and covered her eyes but the ball hit the wall beside her and fell into the basket underneath it.

"Can we talk later because I'm busy" he said looking anywhere but at her. Chloe sucked in a breath and let it all out "NO! we are going to talk right now" she demanded. Derek finally looked at her and sighed "fine out with it then" he muttered.

The last inch of courage that was in her body vanished and she said slowly trying to calm her breath "you are ignoring me and i want to know why are you ignoring me, because it hurt's me and i-i-i thought y-y-y-y were m-m-m-my f-f-f-friend" she sobbed the last part out.

Derek got up his eyes softened and he pulled her into his chest, she wrapped her arms around his middle burrowing her face into his chest, her small hands clutched the back of his shirt.

He back up against the bed and sat down with her in his lap, they both were quite for a second, Derek looking at the wall and Chloe playing with his fingers.

"Chloe" he said hesitantly. She looked up and wiped her eyes with her sleeves "do you want to know why i have been ignoring you" she nodded. Derek slide his hands to her hips and raised her off of him, and stood up himself.

Chloe moved her head side to side as she watched Derek pace back and forth across his small room.

Derek finally stopped and marched up to Chloe who was rocking back and forth on her heels not looking at him anymore, she yelped slightly when he cupped her face and forced her to look at him "iloveyou" he said quickly far to quickly for her to understand. She tilted her head that was still cupped by his hands "eh?" she replied.

Derek almost let out a scream, but he growled instead shoving his hands in the air, he sighed "Okay I'm going to tell you this one more time okay" he said waggling his finger in front of her.

She nodded still looking confused thinking how hard is it to say the reason for ignoring your best friend. Finally the idea struck her she knew why he was ignoring her.

He opened his mouth to tell her when she blurted out "is it puberty?" Derek looked at her like she was crazy or grew another head "what...NO!" he said aggravated at her question

"I mean one minute your angry then sad or happy or you look you don't even wanna be with me...Oh! I know it's your hormones their going up and down like on a roller coaster" she said she said moving her arms up and down in a wave.

Derek ran a hand through his shaggy hair "Chloe it's not my hormones or puberty" he grunted out, a moment later small arms wrapped around him again. "I understand Derek" she said softly, sighing in relief he hugged her and stroked her hair adoringly.

"Thank god" he whispered, he was about to bend down and kiss her when she said "I had a gay friend once" she said.

Derek let go of Chloe and walked to a wall before banging his head on it a few times. "Eeek Derek!" Chloe squealed running over to him grabbing his arm to pull him away, of course she had to pull a few times before he backed off, he grunted rubbing his red and now bruising forehead, and sat on the bed. Chloe rubbed his head adoringly cooing at his bruised forehead slightly.

"So your not gay" she asked looking at him straight in the eye, rolling his eyes he grunted out "no Chloe I'm not gay" she nodded completely relieved that he was not or she would have fallen for a gay boy.

"Okay so I'm going to tell you...please do not interrupt me" he said growling the last part.

Chloe blushed completely embarrassed, he grabbed her hands that was on his forehead, he took a deep breath and waited for a few seconds when he felt a hand on the back of his neck.

Opening his eyes he saw Chloe pull out a strand, he yelped standing up and started to growl loudly at her, she looked somehow amazed and in awe.

She got on the bed and put her hand behind his ear, Derek stopped his growling and looked at her curiously, a mischievous glint formed in her eyes. Then without warning she started to to scratch.

He froze, those perfect nails scratched right behind his ear, admit he had a sensitive scalp and nobody ever touched his head. Derek wanted to push her away from being embarrased but he couldn't the urge was too much. Inside his head wolf was practically purring in delight rolling backwards on the floor his paws in the air.

That's it he gave up, his eyes rolled back in his head from pure pleasure...blood shot straight down to his groin but he was too busy to worry about that right now the only thing he was intersted on was Chloe and her perfect hands.

Derek whimpered in pleasure, he twisted himself back and forth and shoved his head further into her hand and sat down, with chloe moving in front of him

Chloe hesitantly reached out and placed her other hand behind his other ear. His perfect mouth opened and through those pink lips passed a throaty moan his fingers tightened on the sheet he was sitting on and he held on for dear life.

She continued to scratch and move further up his head and he would stretch his head into her hand as if she would let go.

Chloe saw one of Derek's legs twitch, and she pressed harder. His leg started to bounce up and down rapidly on the tip of his toes.

Derek whined hoping she would continue and not stop, her hands moved downwards to his neck and he arched his head like a cat would do to his mistress. She kept on moving to his back scratching going slow and pleasure full. he arched his back whimpering in pleasure.

That's when she stopped, he stood up and looked at her, Chloe stood on her tiptoes reached up so her hand lay on his warm and flushed cheeks, her chest was pressed up against his and she could feel his chest breathing rapidly against her own and feel the thump from his heart on her own self.

Those eyes just stared at her like a puppy waiting for the next move from his mistress he wanted more he couldn't argue with that, his head nudged her hand slightly. Chloe understood and moved her head up his cheek to the top of his head and rubbed her thumb softly on his scalp.

That's when he plopped down Indian style on the floor just staring off to space, she giggled and knelt down in front of him those skillful fingers doing their job. Derek started to mumble some random things which she couldn't hear."What did you want to tell me?" she asked. He grumbled something and stayed silent, she stopped petting and he whined "say it louder" she whispered.

Continuing she petted his head and he said it "I love you" he mumbled out shutting his eyes, he felt warm breath on his lips, he wanted it to be over he wanted her to hurry up and scream for him to leave his life. she probably thought how such an ugly beast can love such a beautiful creature. Clenching his fist he waited for her to scream and run out of here but only met with a pair of soft lips on his. His eyes fluttered open slightly and closed again slowly.

He reached out his arm wrapped around her waist and bringing her closer to him so she sat on his lap, "I love you too" Chloe whispered her lips rubbed against his as she talked. Her fingers playing with the button his shirt while her lips moved to the side of his lip _kiss _then to his cheek _kiss kiss _to his jaw _kiss kiss kiss_ then the area his jaw 4 _kisses their _her lips traveled to the side of his jaw to his chin where she nibbled on it slightly.

Derek growled and threw his head back giving her even more access to kiss him and tease him, she stopped and licked the red spot on his chin then her tongue went down to his Adam apple and kissed that a few times _"Chloeeeeeeeeeeeee"_ he groaned out. She giggled as his neck vibrated.

Her small hands moved down his chest to the hem of his shirt, large hands grabbed her ass squeezing her. Chloe breathed out a sigh and kissed his neck again then she latched her lips to the underside of his jaw and sucked.

Chloe's hands moved up his shirt feeling those rock hard abs _that's not all that's hard_ she though smiling against his skin. Derek squeezed his eyes shut tightly as her small dainty fingers moved up his torso tracing every detail. His breathing became even more heavy and the only thing he wanted to do was throw her against the wall and fuck the daylights out of her.

chloe moved her lips away from his neck and watched her fingers underneath his shirt go upwards...she grinned as her thumb and forefinger to his nipple and tweaked them. That's when his eyes shot open and full blown out lust filled his eyes. The wolf took over and he slammed her down to the ground _not that hard that it will hurt but hard enough_ his body covering her. Chloe was so shocked one second she was in control then the next millisecond a very angry Derek was in front of her eyes.

Her eyes widened and he smirked, his placed his lips on her forehead and traveled downwards to hover above hers. She blinked reached up to grab his face but he grabbed them quickly and held them down above her head with one hand. His other hand sneaked underneath her shirt.

Chloe's eyes shut in pleasure as she bit her lip. Derek smirked and leaned down and brushed her lips against his...she opened her eyes and moved upwards so she could press her lips against his. but he moved back mockingly, she moved back down and he leaned down and she brought her lips back up but he back away his mouth opened smiling. She pouted and leaned back fully, when he thought she relaxed. He did also then without warning. Her legs shot up and wrapped around his torso and she nudged her hips with his and he yelped rolling over so this time she was on top.

Her mouth slammed down to his kissing him ferociously he groaned his arms going around her body then clutching her shirt. He sat up bringing Chloe with him. They were still kissing and he completely ripped off her shirt. She yelped but then rest became a moan his hands fondled with her cloth covered breast

While Derek puts his claim on her neck she unbuttoned his shirt, sliding her hands up his chest to his shoulders she slid off his shirt. Chloe grabbed his face and brought him to her kiss her again, he smirked into the kiss while moving his hands up her back to unclip her bra when a scream was heard. Chloe pulled away from him and stood up, Derek growled and stood in front of her.

Simon and Tori were standing there shocked, "U-u-uh hi" Chloe said peeking behind Derek's huge bicep the rest of her body was covered by his.

Tori look at her before burst out laughing, Simon stared at her like she grew another head "excuse would you stop laughing, Derek and his little women were trying have sex in his bedroom" he said.

That only made Tori laugh harder and make Derek and Chloe blush "Tori! how would you like if there were little blond haired werewolves running around" he snarled at her, she stopped before laughing again while falling to the ground. Simon looked at Chloe and Derek would like they would rather be attacked by the Edison Group instead being in this situation.

Andrew came in the doorway a second later, he looked at two half naked lovers standing there blushing like tomatoes, then at the laughing bitch on the floor, what looked like she was about to piss herself laughing then at the aggravated sorcerer. He walked away muttering something that sounded like 'teenagers' 'hormones'

_**sorry if the make out scene wasn't good enough I'm not good in that but i hope u like it please comment and review on my story :] peace out!**_


End file.
